complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tornadospeed
Welcome Welcome! Hello, Tornadospeed! Welcome to Complipedia ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jelloe/@comment-Tornadospeed-20110520183445 page. Links to help you out * contact our host, Wikia * contact an administrator * create a new complien * create a new page Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CompliensCreator00 (Talk) 18:35, May 20, 2011 No. The friendly Fanshee 20:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Answers to your questions. #No #Complimeasurement #No The friendly Fanshee 23:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tornadospeed 23:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Can you make a page on tralight? The friendly Fanshee 23:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Tornadospeed 23:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) New CattailsWelove You seem to be the new CattailsWelove! You make Compliens each a lot of the time, and make artwork a little bit better than me! The friendly Fanshee 18:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I still think CattailsWelove is a better artist than me... xD Complitition Can you join the 3rd Complitition. The friendly Fanshee 19:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Rejected Compliens Can you give me some pictures of those rejected Compliens? I could help with the editing. The friendly Fanshee 16:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I already kinda thought they were good how they are. The friendly Fanshee 17:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ita pre-evolution and evolution On the bage about Cloctimox, I saw a pre evolution and evolution for Ita. What are they like? The friendly Fanshee 20:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Transparent Can you make more transparent images of Compliens? The friendly Fanshee 22:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #Itias #Celestower #Mr. E #Soprano #Timbre #Trichain #Plankey #New Compliens you can create. The friendly Fanshee 22:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Plani evolutions Can you help me with Plani's evolutions? The friendly Fanshee 19:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Plani evolutions Can you help me with Plani's evolutions? The friendly Fanshee 19:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just info and artwork. Names have already been thought of. *Platn (Plant-type) *Fier (Fire-type) *Watre (Water-type) *U.A.S (U.S.A-type) *Spaec (Space-type) *Votl (Volt-type) Well you get the picture. The friendly Fanshee 20:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sawlt Note the fact that So-Dee-Um is reactive to Whatter. Sawlt will just cause an explosion. Just saying... Also, you can make multiple Compliens based on one element. They just have to be different from each other... Yoybotplant 21:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Complien Idea Hey, do you like the idea to an baboon looking Complien with a bongo drum for a head, that plays a hypnotic tone to make his enemies dance. Sawlt Well, no, and anyways, that idea wasn't mine. Probably a wikia contributer or someone who didn't put their signature. Yoybotplant 21:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ranking Tough competition, eh? Yoybotplant 21:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Edits I just search Compliens of a certain type, find an error, and edit. Yoybotplant 21:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Would you like the idea of an Mogurian that haves a Nether for a pet? (DarkHenrik!) PS. That baboon idea was mine. Would you like to like to writhe the third part of the Mutant vally? The third part you can read at CompliensCreator00`s messange bord. Some ideas to stories to future Complimanga. Please, ask me if you want to hear some ideas to future Complimangas. please, i wanna help. Hey, i know a site where you could maybe write a story. The site is called, Writing.com, have you heard about it? It is a site where you can writh stories and... ummm... anyway, The idea is that you could write in your spare time, a Complien story at that site. please, tell me if you like the idea, or not. I am not saying that you should, i am just asking if you like the idea. here is the link. Sign DarkHenrik. Who are you? You should sign your posts. Use ths "Signature" button that's in the toolbar undr "Insert". Like so Tornadospeed 17:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you actully play Roblox? (I do) My ROFL got in my LOL. ROFLOL. 17:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You have to see this! http://goo.gl/doodle/wP1b The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 18:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My comic's website Blover's Komiks has its own wiki! http://pvzkomiks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Go to it! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) New Logo Can you make me a new logo? It will have the Complien Cyoob but the top will be puzzle peices (like the wikipedia) and it will say Complipedia in a font similar to the Wikipedia's and under that it will say the free Complien info base. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 01:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Its too big. It needs to be at most 250x65px That white space is the size limits. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 02:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll be gone for a few hours. While Iam, you're in charge of making 4th of July Compliens. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Would you like to make a Complien Lord? Please answer. Sign. DarkHenrik. DIMENTIO!!!!! Why Do You Have A Dimentio Pic? O'CHUNKS BE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tornadospeed, I made a page for you called Count Dimeck. But Compliens deleted it! NOW I'M SUPER MAD AT HIM!!!!!! O'CHUNKS BE MAD!!!!!! Sorry I have no idea where the O'chunks thing came from! 12:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Blumiere This is Dimentio8... 01:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Dimentio8, a new user from the Random-ness Wikia. FINALLY ANOTHER DIMENTIO FAN. This is Dimentio8... 01:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Dimentio8, a user from the Random-ness Wikia. FINALLY ANOTHER DIMENTIO FAN.